The Itachi case
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: Naruto was convinced that the butterfly was Itachi and out to kill everyone and he would prove it, no matter what Sakura says. A Naruto parody with Naruto and Sakura as lawyers, Sasuke as the judge and Kakashi as the jury. After series. One-shot.


**This a one-shot. Idea of butterfly!Itachi goes to SilverRose16701, from her/his story Your Eyes.**

 **Summery: Naruto was convinced that the butterfly was Itachi and out to kill everyone and he would prove it, no matter what Sakura says. A Naruto parody with Naruto and Sakura as lawyers, Sasuke as the judge and Kakashi as the jury. After series. One-shot.**

That butterfly was no ordinary butterfly. That butterfly could do things no one could, like stack Sasuke

It creped the blond out that a butterfly was stalking his friend. It mysteriously appeared and disappeared. Not to add that it's aura was very very familiar.

It did not strike him till Kyuubi commented that the butterfly felt like Itachi. So now he was convinced that the butterfly was Itachi.

And hadn't he seen it sitting on Orochimaru's blood? Oh god, that butterfly was out to kill them all. Don't ask him how he found them.

It doesn't matter to the blond that no one believed him to be right. He had to save save everyone and there was only one way to prove it. After months of following the teme he had finally caught the butterfly. Now he just have to prove his point.

He had to prove that to butterfly was Itachi and was out to kill everyone.

 **...**

 _'What did he do to deserve this?'_ For the thousand time Sasuke wondered as he sat through another boring case of someone being tricked. True he had attacked the Kage summit, but this? This was totally not fair.

As punishment for his crime he had been deemed as the judge of the judge of the first ninja court. The only ninja court. Everyday he encountered the most absurd of cases of whole ninja world.

He was just finished for the day when suddenly the door of the court opened as Naruto entered the room, panting. And he was, was that a butterfly in a jar.

He had a bad feeling about it.

"I want to declare a case against this butterfly that it is Uchiha Itachi in disguise. I'll represent my case." that puny insect and Itachi? Had Naruto hit his head? No way was he going to have that case. He opened his mouth to declare that just when his jury member, more like only jury member Kakashi opened his mouth.

"Of course Naruto. This is after all the right place fir that. Right Sasuke?" Oh how he really wanted to chidori that other man but it would lead to an inter-village scandal. That man was Hokage after all.

So resultantly he allowed that case to be filed.

"Bring a lawyer foe the accused" he ordered. There goes his holiday. Oh now he had to spend it on a butterfly, which Naruto had been trying him to convince wad Itachi. And now it was an official case.

So not fun.

 **...**

As the luck would have it, Sakura was the one who agreed to be the defence lawyer. In her words she could not let an innocent beautiful creature take the blame for Naruto's idiotism.

And so the case had begun. That butterfly was put into the defence stand.

"I tell you all that butterfly is Uchiha Itachi." Naruto's exclamation was met with a loud gasp. Whispers broke out. Sasuke felt a miagran forming.

"SILENCE. Naruto that butterfly is not Itachi. End of question. It's just a butterfly. You can't just accuse it like that" personally Sasuke agreed with Sakura. There was no way that thing was Itachi. Naruto looked god smacked and Kakashi looked amused.

"Now now Sakura, let Naruto put his case forward" oh right, no matter what he was the _judge_ so he had to be unbiased.

"Alright Naruto, do you have any evidence?" Sasuke did not want to continue this case but his pride would not let him put it down.

"That butterfly was seen Orochumaru. It had beaten him up. What kind of butterfly is capable of doing it? Not to mention I was stalking you" nice one Naruto, wait? Stalking him? How did Naruto know.

"Wait, how did you know that butterfly was stalking Sasuke? Were you stalking Sasuke? " Sakura looked mad enough tat she might accidentally kill Naruto. He did not want to have that in the court. The blood part forgotten.

"Ma ma, so much sexual tension. Maybe a threesome would be much beneficial to resolve this. In Icha Icha-" and before he could finish that thought Sakura punched him. So there went his last jury member. This thing was getting out of control.

He looked at the butterfly and there was no way in hell that thing was Itachi.

"Naruto that thing is not Itachi. End of case. This case is closed, we would discuss it any more." With that Sasuke put a lid on the case, leaving Naruto god smacked.

The butterfly apparently had attended the whole case and was now flying near him. After some distance he stopped and turned toward the butterfly, only to be picked in the forehead.

So maybe Naruto had been onto something when he said that butterfly was Itachi.

Maybe he should keep that butterfly as a pet. It would certainly spook Naruto out.

And life was good.

 **That was lame. One day I'll come back to re-write this.**


End file.
